Silent Sword
by Migoto Yuki Kitsune
Summary: A young ninja strives to save her village from "The Demon". Will she die trying?
1. Pain

Note: Violent. That, and this is strictly fictional. I made up a character, a village, and a situation. Duh. Anyway, Enjoy........

**Chapter One: Pain**

"Zazuba, stop right there. I cannot allow you to enter the Village of Silence. There are too many precious people in that town that you will destroy," a medium height woman with long raven hair said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a shuriken.

The taller man in front of her seemed to grin under the face mask he was wearing, "Pitiful little girl. Go back home to your daddy. He'll protect you. You're going to need it if you're planning to defeat me using physical combat skills. Even the strongest Elite Ninjas cannot defeat me. What makes you think a low level Journeyman Ninja such as your self will?"

"Because I'm fighting for more than money." The girl pulled down the black facial mask she was wearing and blew on the shuriken. It instantaneously lit like a match. She threw it at Zazuba. He dodged and it landed on a tree, catching it on fire. Zazuba darted toward her, knocking her back into a tree. She grimaced from pain as her back crushed against the hard bark. She quickly jumped up despite the pain ad drew her sword. The blade grew bright with flames. She ran forward, jumping and coming down to slice at the demon man before her. Zazuba, within a flash of a second, pulled his massive sword from his back and used it as a shield against the attack. He pushed up on the sword, pushing the girl off and making her fall into another tree. She screamed in pain as one of the sharp spine-like branches ripped through her back and arm. Blood erupted like waterfalls, pushing out the bits of bark and wood.

Zazuba laughed, "You. From what I've seen here today, you must be Kitsune of the Flame. If you're the best that the Silent Village has, this job will be much easier on me."

Kitsune stood up slowly dipping her hands in the dark red sea below her. She smiled, making signs with her bloody hands. A samurai like sword, much better than her own, appeared before her. She gripped it firmly, removing the sheath from the gleaming blade. "Art of the Silent Sword.." she whispered, rubbing her bloody hands along the blade. The blade turned red, steaming with poison. She returned her face mask back to where it was, covering the bottom half of her face. She pulled a dark piece of cloth from her pocket and tied it around her arm where most of the blood was coming from.

Zazuba grinned, taking a few steps forward, "So. The village has taught you something useful. Making your own blood into poison, such a useful technique."

"Stop talking, do you have any honor?" Kitsune ran forward, having the sword held upward, as if to slice downward. Zazuba grinned, using his sword to block the obvious attack. Kitsune chuckled when she got close to Zazuba. Instead of swiping down, she swung her sword around and sliced deeply at his legs. Zazuba grimaced, jumping back and nearly stumbling over a root. He grabbed his leg. It felt like it was on fire, burning him alive. "You...bitch," Zazuba growled.

Kitsune grinned, "Now, you will die slowly, burning away from the inside, unless of course, you find the cure...which I doubt you'll ever dream of the cure.."

Zazuba quickly dashed forward, swinging his sword at her chest area. Kitsune held her small katana to block, but to the large sword it had no match. The sword sliced through the small katana with ease, cutting Kitsune across the chest deeply. She fell back, bleeding heavily. Zazuba laughed, grimacing from the pain brought forth from the poison, and pulled the girl up. She coughed, and Zazuba pulled down her dark mask wiped the blood from her chin with his thumb. He pulled her up upon his shoulders and carried her away. The pain in his legs were extreme, and now the poison was slowly circulating throughout his body. He carried the girl upon his back until he came upon a bridge. It was a small, bamboo bridge, and far below it was fast rushing water. The water roared beneath them so loud the bridge vibrated lightly. He removed Kitsune from his back. He noticed the cut on her chest had nearly stopped bleeding. Had she bled to death? He noticed her chest moving back and forth slightly. Of course a ninja of her strength wouldn't die that easy. She probably used the last of her chakra to heal her wound. Zazuba grinned, leaning her against the railing of the bridge, "Now....tell me the cure and I might let you live.."

Kitsune coughed, "I'll never tell you.."

Zazuba growled with rage, swinging a fist and hitting Kitsune in the jaw. Kitsune dropped to the ground, coughing more blood. She lifted a hand and moved her jaw back. She stood up slowly and laughed in the man's face, "Why would I tell you. If I told you, you'd just kill more innocent people...people like my father, and the other people of my village..."

"Fine. I swear to you I will not kill the people of your village," Zazuba said calmly, "I swear to you, the moment you tell me, I'll leave this land forever."

"Like I'd believe a monster like you," Kitsune said softly.

"Believe me," Zazuba said, stepping closer to her, "This pain is driving me to the brink of insanity. I promise you, I'll leave.."

Kitsune conflicted with herself. Should she tell Zazuba the answer? He seemed honest, and she knew how painful the technique was. "Did you ever think of drinking some water? It's fire, burning you alive. Water...you obviously aren't as smart as you think you are.."

Zazuba grinned, taking a kunai knife from his pouch and slicing through the wound on her chest. Kitsune fell, grabbing the wound. She could feel the warm blood racing through her fingers. Painfully she looked up at the demon above her. He was laughing. "You nieve little fool...." He picked her up roughly by her neck and held her off the bridge, "Now, it's time for you to drink some water..."

She felt herself falling. An unbelievably peaceful feeling. She felt her stoumach rising in her throat and the blood seeming to spray from her wound. Her life flashed before her eyes. Countless years of training, the death of her younger sister, her first love. She saw her father, crying for her. Was this how she was going to die? Was this the end? She heard her body fall into the water before she felt it. Everything went black.

Note: I'm working on chapter two...


	2. Friends?

Note: Gah, this is mostly dialogue (sp? prob.wrong..) I'm sorry if it's stupid, I wrote it in like, 15 minutes...Enjoy

**Chapter 2: Friends?**

Kitsune woke up and she was lying on a small beach. She sighted deeply, "Good...just a dream..." She tried to get up and her chest stung with pain. "Owww...maybe it's just my imagination..." she said to herself.

"Oh! You're finally awake I see," a man's voice echoed in her head, "You've had me worried...I fished you out of the river a few days ago."

Kitsune turned quickly, darting up and pulling a kunai knife from her jacket. She saw the man standing by a tree. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. In his hand he held a fishing pole.

"So, is this how you repay someone who saved your life?" the man laughed, "That cut on your chest was pretty deep...took forever to get it to stop bleeding..."

Kitsune blushed, "My chest...thank you..." She reached a hand up and touched the wet bandage. She pulled her hand back, startled, and looked at her hand. Red.

"Jeeze lady...You busted it open again...Here...let me take that bandage off and put this new one on.." the man said, taking a roll of bandage from his pocket.

"Yeah right...like I'd let you take a peek at my chest," Kitsune said, smirking and putting the knife back in her pocket.

"What? They're old news to me...very nice might I add," the man said smiling and closing his eyes. A shuriken flew past him and hit the tree beside him.

"Keep your mouth closed, snake," Kitsune said, her face turning red, "It might get you killed. Now then...give me the bandage.." The man tossed her the bandage and she sat down, turning away from the man, "I swear, if you step one foot closer to me, I'll cut you're tongue off and send it to your mother.."  
  
Moments later

Kitsune finished wrapping herself up and shifted her shirt back on. She stood up, dusting the sand off her dark pants and turning to the man. She smiled, "You moved. You were standing by the tree...."

The man blushed, "I'm by the tree...."

"Different tree..."

"IS NOT!"

"Fine...I won't cut off your tongue," Kitsune said smiling, brushing past the man, "So...what village is this?"

"The Hidden Village of Konoha, my dear," the man said cheerfully, "My name is Awai, Akarui Awai."

Kitsune smiled, "Koyuki Kitsune..."

"If you don't mind me asking, Miss Kitsune, how did you get those wounds? There's quite a few.." Awai asked timidly.

Kitsune's smile dropped, "I...I was in a fight...with a demon...Zazuba.."

"Zazuba? I heard from someone in town, that Kakashi and his little ninja's are fighing him today...well, they think so anyway..." Awai said, scratching his head.

Kitsune turned around, grabbing Awai by his shirt collar, "Where? Where are they?"

"By the new bridge...why?"

Kitsune took off running, unsure of what was to become of her.


End file.
